Amino Man
by AgentKaz
Summary: One-Shot. 2D wins a home gym. Deciding it's time to be able to stick up for himself, 2D starts working out. But when he takes it too far, he starts to become a bigger problem than anyone could imagine. Inspired by "Amino Man" by The Aquabats.


NOTES: As said in the summary, this was inspired by the Aquabats song "Amino Man". I thought this one up during school. At lunch. XD I thought this would end up hilarious, and it is rather amusing. But don't take my word for it... Read on! 

Nobody expected the delivery truck, least of all 2D. So it was a big surprise when the delivery man showed up at the door with a cheesy grin and a clipboard.

"Hello, would you happen to be 2D?" said the oddly cheery delivery man. "Yeah, I am," 2D said.

The delivery man's smile got even wider until it looked like his grin was going to pop off his face. "Well then congratulations! You won grand prize in our sweepstakes event: A home gym system of your very own!"

2D looked at him blankly. "Er... I did?" he asked.

The man violently nodded his head. "Sure did! Sign here!" 2D blinked, shrugged, and signed the paper.

They found an empty room and 2D set up his gym in it, with help from everyone else of course. "2D, why would you enter a home gym sweepstakes?" Murdoc asked. "I dunno," 2D said. "I don't remember it." "Dullard," Murdoc said.

When his bandmates left the room, 2D walked over to the display of weights. He tried to pick up the five-pound ones. "OWWW!" He quickly put them down and picked up a set of two-pounders. Better. He started to try some of the exercises in the exercise book that was provided with his prize. And thus the lifting began...

He spent the better part of his days trying out the machines in the room and lifting weights. After two weeks of lifting, he had good news to share.

He ran down to the kitchen where everyone happened to be. "Hey! Hey, look at this!" he said, very very excited. He rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arm. Small but defined muscles showed. "Look! I'm getting buff!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice, dullard," he said. "You'll get tired of it soon enough." Russel and Noodle were impressed, though. "I am so happy for you 2D!" Noodle said with a smile. "Yeah!" Russel said.

Spurred on by the encouraging words of Russel and Noodle, and the desire to prove Murdoc wrong, 2D continued to train. And train. And train. He went from the twos to the fives, to the tens, to the twenties...

The only times he left his gym were to eat and to sleep. Mysteriously protein shakes started appearing in the refrigerator, and eggs were never in short supply. He never talked to anyone at mealtimes. He would just make his shake, or even crack a raw egg in a glass and drink that only.

Murdoc was even becoming afraid of 2D. He went to the gym door to try and tell 2D he should tone it down a little. He knocked on the door. "Hey dullard! You've done enough!" Instantly, the door was slammed closed and Murdoc had ended up shoved to the floor. So much for that approach.

Soon 2D was pumping the weights faster and faster as he got stronger and stronger. Soon even the fifties and beyond were a piece of cake, and then he could bench-press excessive amounts of weights.

"2D?" Noodle said, knocking on the door. "2D, we haven't heard from you in a long time! Are you all right?" But 2D was concentrating so hard on his weightlifting he couldn't hear her. Russel came along and banged on the door. Hard.

2D looked up. Who was interrupting his exercise? He stood up, stomped over, and threw open the door. "What?" he grunted.

Noodle and Russel stared at 2D open-mouthed. The skinny loveable wimp was no longer there. In his place was something that seemed horribly inhuman. It had masses of muscle all over it. In fact, if it weren't for the blue hair, they would have thought it was somebody... or someTHING else.

"What you starin' at?" the mutant 2D-thing said.

"2D, we are worried about you!" Noodle said. "Yeah, you've been in there too much anymore," Russel said. "We think you're tough enough now, y'all can stop it now."

2D glared at them. "Get out," he snarled, and slammed the door in their faces.

Noodle glanced at Russel. "Russel, we have to help him. We have to stop this. He is a..." "A mutant," Russel finished. "Yeah. I think I know what we should do."

After his protein break, the mutant 2D-thing returned to the gym. He stopped when he got in and looked around confused.

Everything was gone. All of his weights, his benches, his mats, the machines... Everything. The room was completely empty. He stood there for a moment, not realizing what happened.

Then he got angry. Not just a little angry, but extremely angry. His muscles bulged as he clenched his hands into fists. Then he yelled. It wasn't anything that sounded like words, just a loud, angry sound. "WHERE IS IT!!!!????" he screamed. "WHERE!!???"

Like a dizzy Hulk, he stormed through the building, looking for his equipment, or at least the person who stole his equipment.

Then he got to the lobby. Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle stood there.

"YOU!!!!" the angry mutant 2D-thing screamed. "IT WAS YOU!!! YOU TOOK WEIGHTS!!! YOU TRY MAKE ME WEAK!!!"

"We sold all your weights," Russel said. "They ain't here. Somebody else got 'em." "Sorry, 2D," Noodle said. "But we had to. Look, you are a monster. Even Murdoc is afraid of you." "I am not!" Murdoc snapped. "Shh," Noodle said. She stood near a large floor mirror and pushed it in front of 2D. "2D-chan. I know you are in there, the real you. You must find yourself in there as well."

The 2D-thing paused before the mirror and flexed his muscles, grunting. He stood there for about fifteen minutes, posing, when it finally dawned on him. "What... what am I doing?" he asked.

"2D, you went crazy with the weights," Russel said.

"Oh crap... I'm sorry..." 2D mumbled. "I don't know why I did that..."

"Don't do it again!" Murdoc yelled. 2D laughed. "You were scared, Muds," he teased, laughing. Murdoc looked angry, but he didn't dare do anything. Not yet.

Luckily, when 2D's muscles went down, he did not end up with flab like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and was very happy with being a weakling. Everyone lived happily ever after...

Everyone, that is, except for the poor sap who bought the home gym set. But that is a different story and I sure am not going to tell it.

THE END.


End file.
